Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $9$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{106}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $9$ $5$ $\sqrt{106}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 9$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 5$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{9}{5}$